landofchaosfandomcom-20200216-history
Kilmor - The Ways of The Dragon
You must have a Wikia account to view this guide, sorry for the inconvenience. This is a guide for the playstyle of Kilmor to help future Kilmor users, as he is not the easiest character to use. NOTE: This guide assumes you have basic knowledge of LOCO skills and items, if you do not understand the game, create a 'dummy' account and try out a few heroes to get a feel for the game, once you're comfortable, proceed with a main account with a preferred hero. If you need to study the skills of heroes just visit their character pages, if you want to study items please visit the Combination Items guide. 'Overview' Kilmor is a strong, tanky and hardy hero, able to withstand damage and dish it out just as much. However, he has drawbacks such as a limited hit range and a large bulk vulnerable to body blocking through the use of Merino the Goldenbell's Medawan or Nosferatu's Skeletons. This guide will teach you to focus on a particular role as Kilmor and how to get around his drawbacks. Hero Difficulty - Hard 'Roles' Kilmor's stats allow him to fulfil a number of roles, the most common and possibly most useful will be covered here, but experimentation is encouraged. Burst Nuker - Skills - Dragon Bash, Jade Bomb, Draconic Blow, Any and Jade Cannon Items - Spiritual Bracelet + A focus on offensive items, high damage is the target A burst nuker Kilmor is simple, deal as much damage as possible in as little time as possible. This requires a stun, two large nukes and Jade Cannon, the big one. The job of this role is lane control and group fight support. With the highest strength stat among all the current heroes and three long range nukes, you need to bring down health bars and turn the tide of any group battle. The major drawback is 1v1, despite your high strength many ranged heroes will run rings around you and without any real defense items you'll have to rely more on luck than skill. In short, roam around in a group, especially in Crimson Plains, you need to dish out the damage whilst your teamates do the disabling. This role works best along side heroes with slows and stuns. Siege Weapon - Skills - Dragon Bash, Jade Bomb, Dragon Scale, Any and Awakening Items - Spiritual Bracelet + Bloody Flame Pearl + A mixture between defense and offense The siege weapon Kilmor is obviously all about bringing down structures, which means you need the defense to cope with guardians and base point fire, and the attack to bring it down. Awakening covers both of these issues, blessing you with 50/90% extra physical attack and 500/900 extra HP. Coupled with a strength crown and a Bloody Flame Pearl, you will bring it down perhaps even faster than Foxlady. The large drawback to this set-up however is your lack of focus on PvP, so this set-up is best for end-game, dying on purpose to achieve a more suitable set-up is a tactic in itself. This works best alongside other Siege heroes such as Minity Grey and Foxlady. Tank - Skills - Dragon Bash, Jade Bomb, Dragon Scale, Draconic Poison Claw and Any Items - Spiritual Bracelet + Burning Vital Pearl or Bloody Spiritual Eyes Brooch + Defense and HP styled items Tank Kilmor is a classic if perhaps a mis-understood or badly styled set-up. The job is simple, take the damage, be the target. This means you need to get up close and personal with your opponent, which is where Dragon Scale and Draconic Poison Claw come in handy. You'll be able to deal decent damage with the added DoT of Poison and be able to take more damage with Dragon Scale, neither is dispellable so both skills are reliable. The reason for a defense de-buff item is to assist with the damage, without any offensive items it is only necessary you carry an item to reduce the survivablity of your opponent, whether it be in a group fight or a 1vs1. The major drawback is of course, damage, whilst mildly covered it is recommended you try to maintain a higher level than your opponents. In any role, creep farming is essential. Advanced Tank - Skills - Crazy Dragon's Spin, Angry Dragon's Fear, Dragon Scale, Draconic Poison Claw and Jade Cannon Items - Spritual Bracelet + Defensive Items This is a creation of my own, and at first glance it looks terrible, I can already hear you saying 'No Stun?' 'One Nuke!?' But, this is incredibly good for tanking, and makes your survivability on 1v1 much better. The strategy is simple, you buff yourself, offload some fear/spin and spam those pots. With dragon's fear and dragon spin, the enemy has a lot of trouble targeting you, so attempts to kill you will eventually cease and they will target your allies. This is also a situation you shine in. With Jade Cannon and Dragon's Fear, the enemy takes a chunk of damage and your ally is free to add to it. Naturally they may try to get you off their back but with Dragon's Spin up, all they can do is basic attack, which just makes them take a load of damage every 0.25 seconds. Couple this with skill immune pots and skill immunity/invulnerabilty bracelets, you really are a pain in the arse. The addition of dragon scale and poison claw just add insult to injury, you're causing constant DoT damage and once again increasing your survivability. Needless to say, Guardians are no longer an issue, Dragon's Fear makes the Guardians unable to attack, allowing you and your allies to wreck havoc on the enemies's base without a problem. This set-up is not for new Kilmor users, you need to understand the tactics behind Kilmor before using this, it's better you start off with one of the other roles before attempting Advanced Tank. 'Strategy' LOCO is not all about skills and items but also the way you advance on a target and approach a battle, and in most cases, it is crucial. A perfect example of this is an ambush, and a head on attack. With an ambush, the target is caught by surprise, has no time to defend themselves and will ultimately lose the fight. That is a fact. A head-on fight can go either way and will usually end with the intervention of an ally. In the end, a surprise attack always works best. Kilmor is a major team player and can only survive on his own purely through HP. He is a must-have for any ganking tactic and has the potential to reverse a gank with the help of an ally, more than once will you find yourself combining one player's ult with your own, these golden moments define Kilmor. With a battle, even if you must be the tank, be cautious, you need to draw fire, but venture too close to your enemy and you'll have merely wasted your time, with you gone, lane control is a bitter task and the battle will probably be lost. Kilmor requires brains, not brawn. Work with your allies, if they are going to offload a high damage ult, dispel your enemies and launch a jade cannon to really deal some damage. Thousand Edge/Flash of Punishment + Jade Cannon does incredible damage and can wipe out a team in a moment. Timing is key, not only with Kilmor but with any hero, there will be many times when you use Jade Cannon and find yourself stunned or shooting a recall. Don't let it bring you down, learn from your mistake and move on, eventually your timing will be much better and your skills much more effective. The old cliché: Practice makes perfect. 'Conclusion' To end the guide I offer a few basic tips. When using Jade Bomb and Draconic Blow, be quick and efficient, learn the range of these two attacks to get the best out of them. Early game, despite his large health bar, Kilmor is still vulnerable, if you find yourself facing a Randy Rozz early game, be very careful, his snipe will wear you down and you should call for help ASAP, you will not be able to face him on your own. Awakening is for structures ONLY! Using it on players is not only stupid, it's suicidal and wasteful. Do not expect to become a Kilmor expert straight away, he is a hard hero to use and you should not feel bad if you don't do well to start with. He doesn't get that many kills and does more supporting than killing. You also, at times, are expected to carry so take the time to learn the other roles. I hope this guide helped and I expect you will continue to study the ways of the dragon! Guide by: Bozzy Category:Guides